Don't Touch My Body
by kusachi-chan
Summary: A strange thing happened when Zuko and Katara butted heads: interchanging of spirits. Will they be able to get back to their own bodies? Zutara/Sukka, slight Kataang and Maiko, possible Taang...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Touch My Body**

_**I edited this since it sounded crappy when it's short. Hahaha! So here's the longer version of my fic. :)**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I was hoping I won't have to put this. Zutara fans would have been happier. But then…I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

**A/N: **_**This is my first time writing an Avatar fic so I'm quiet nervous. Please take care of me! ^^**_

_**Oh, about this fic… I think the setting would be at the time when Katara and Zuko were still not in good terms but instead of them camping, they were in Ba Sing Se. And I think I'm gonna pretend there was no war going on during this time. Whatever. :P**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot Sunday afternoon in Ba Sing Se. The Gaang was lazing around the house they were staying in, too tired to move. The heat seemed to give an impression of slowing down the motion of things around them.

Toph was lying on her stomach across the floor. She was so bored that she started to order Aang around, telling him to make his staff into a fan but Aang refused.

"What's your problem, Twinkle toes? You're being selfish again," Toph screamed, standing on her feet.

"I am not being selfish!" Aang snapped. He glared at Toph while Toph did the same. Agitated sparks can be seen leap from Aang's eyes to Toph's and vice versa.

Suki sighed at seeing Aang and Toph argue again. Ever since the heat came rolling, it drove almost all of them crazy.

"Come here, Suki. Give me a kiss," Sokka said, pouting his lips. He slowly crawled towards Suki with a goofy smile.

_Yup. Everyone but Sokka, Zuko… and maybe, Katara_, Suki thought grimly. She knew that Zuko got used to this temperature. What she couldn't understand is that how the Water Tribe siblings kept themselves cool. Maybe they had more water percentage in their body than the others. She didn't know.

Sokka suddenly glomped the unsuspecting Suki. "Whatcha thinkin', baby?"

"Sokka!" Suki said in an irritated voice and pushed him away. Sokka's body heat made Suki more uncomfortable.

Sokka's imagination went wild. He knew it! Ever since that Firebender joined them, Suki had her eyes on him. "I don't get it. What's so great about him?"

"What?" Suki whipped her head to Sokka's direction. She never really understood what's going on inside Sokka's head.

Sokka snorted. "And now you're acting innocent! You like him, don't you? That jerkbender?"

Suki's eyes opened wide with horror. "Just what the hell are you talking, Sokka?"

The four of them were already in a ruckus when suddenly they heard a crash from Katara's room. They all stopped and looked at each other.

"Hey, what do you think happened in there?" Aang asked worriedly.

Toph simply smirked and shrugged. Suki sent a wary glance at the room.

"I'm going to check it out," Sokka said. He approached the room cautiously and carefully opened the door a small crack.

"Why are you in my room?" Katara screeched. Her hair was messy and sweat was dripping down her flushed face. She was wearing nothing but her underwear. A shattered vase lay on the floor, near her feet.

Sokka was about to raise his hands up in the air and apologize when a voice interrupted him.

"Oh who told you that? This is _my_ room," a husky voice said firmly. Zuko stood there, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed into slits. He managed to slip inside unnoticed by the fighting idiots.

_Great. Zuko claims that this is his room. And worst, he saw Katara in… that state!_ Sokka hissed silently. He watched on and was surprised when Katara charged towards Zuko and Zuko was on a protective stance.

"Guys, wait!" Sokka said but was too late. Zuko accidentally bumped his head against Katara and they both fell on the ground, unconscious. A manic laughter punctuated their fall.

The laughter was getting louder as the rest ran up to Katara's room.

"What hap– oh no! Katara!" Aang groaned as he saw Katara on the floor.

"They butted heads again. This time, literally," Sokka said nonchalantly. They all knew that Zuko and Katara always had a face-off.

Toph chuckled. "I knew it!"

Suki giggled at Toph's remark. The blind girl seemed to see things more clearly than those with normal vision.

Unknown to them, an impossible event happened.

* * *

_**And that's it for the first chapter folks! I really appreciate reviews (even when there is only a chapter around here… I guess I'm not askin' that much or somethin'?).**_

_**Yoroshii!**_

**_kusachi-chan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Touch My Body**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Ain't it sad?**_

**A/N: **_**Second chappie…and edited! Hope y'all like it…**_

_**Thanks things24, bball4ever, and C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only for the reviews! ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the Gaang were anxiously waiting for Zuko and Katara to wake up. They were both knocked out cold for a long time already. Toph kept on giving the rest updates about their states.

Aang started to squirm. "Are they–"

"I've told you already, Twinkle toes. Sugar Queen's unconscious yet," Toph answered Aang with an edge in her voice. She had been telling Aang for a thousandth time already but he couldn't seem to rest his anxiety.

A few moments later, Toph felt vibrations from both of the immobile benders. She gently tapped her right foot to recheck it. They really are coming back to their senses!

"Guys, I guess Sugar Queen and Sparky's about to wake up soon," Toph squealed. Sokka and Suki clasped hands together, as if the fight a while ago never happened, while Aang let out a sigh of relief.

Katara groaned slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing and she didn't know why.

_Oh_, Katara thought as realization struck her, _Zuko hit my head. That jerk._

Whenever she would think of Zuko, her blood would start boiling. Just seeing his face would be enough to make her lose her self control.

"Way to go!" Toph teased and punched Katara's shoulder. Hard.

Katara gritted her teeth. _What's with Toph's hard punch? I mean, yeah, affection but… I'm a GIRL!_

"Katara, you're awake!" Aang exclaimed. Relief was leaking in his voice, causing Sokka to roll his eyes.

Katara turned to look at Aang, blushing slightly. She expected him to be smiling at her but he instead smiled at the person beside her. She sat up and caught something blue at her peripheral vision. Turning her head ever so slowly, she silently prayed that she was dreaming.

_No! _Katara screamed silently as she saw the person beside her. The person also gave her a what-in-the-world look.

"Y-Y-You," they both stuttered, turning pale.

Suki looked at them with an amused glint in her eyes. "What's with the stutter? Don't tell me you guys to fall in love! Or rather, was it love at first sight?"

Sokka and Aang frowned at Suki. They obviously didn't like her joke. Well, save for Toph. She was lying on the ground, holding her stomach and let out a hearty laugh.

Zuko and Katara ignored them. They were still staring at each other. "You. How… Why are you in my body?!"

The Gaang looked at them curiously. Sokka suddenly grabbed Katara (**A/N: Katara's body, Zuko's spirit.**) while Toph rested her hand on Zuko's forehead (**A/N: Zuko's body, Katara's soul.**).

"Poor sister. You must be confused. Here, lie down on brother's lap and rest for awhile," Sokka almost cooed. 'Katara' struggled to get away from Sokka's grasp.

"You must be sick, Sparky. Very sick," Toph teased. Zuko gave Toph a glare so she withdrew her hand, snickering.

'Katara' finally succeeded in freeing 'herself' from Sokka's grip. 'She' looked at him squarely. "I am not Katara!"

'Zuko' looked on grimly. "Give me my body back."

Aang shook his head. "Strange. Zuko seemed to be talkative today. And Katara's moody, too."

'Zuko' glared at Aang. 'He' was starting to hate it. 'He' stood up and declared, "I. Am. Not. Zuko."

"Then, if you're not Zuko… who are you?" Toph asked, confused.

"I'm Katara! He's Zuko! Can't you even see?" 'Zuko' groaned.

"Yeah, I can't see," Toph mumbled.

And with that, the rest of the Gaang laughed.

* * *

_**Just to remind you all that names enclosed in apostrophes (') are not the real ones.**_

_**Their reactions would be recorded in the next chapter.**_

_**Oh, by the way. I was trying my best to give all the characters here a spotlight that sometimes they're becoming OOC… *sigh***_

_**Please review!!! (=^.^=)**_

_**P.S. I'm still very busy these days (argh! somebody help me! chemistry and statistics are plotting on killing meeee!!!!) so... I hope you would still have patience on me. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Touch My Body**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own A:TLA… they do. And as with the 'they'… I can't tell you coz I forgot their names... ^^**_

**A/N: **_**Finally! Chapter 3 is out! What's taking me so long? Umm… school. I got my 3**__**rd**__** grading grades last Friday and most of them were getting impatient for summer and so they decided to go diving [in the pool]. Know what I mean?**_

_**Anyhow, please enjoy the third chap… ^__^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

The sun outside was already turning orange as it drowned itself behind the towering mountains, casting shadows everywhere. A warm wind blew from the east, sending a dry leaf inside an open window in a nearby house. Inside, six teens were sitting in a circle formation. Two of them wore disgusted looks on their faces while the rest looked either like seeing a ghost or trying to hide their chuckles.

"Are you guys really serious?" Sokka asked Zuko and Katara for the umpteenth time already. 'Katara' sighed and looked exasperatedly at him.

"We're serious, Sokka. I mean… why would I team up with him to make fun of you all?"

"Come on now. Stop annoying them," Suki scolded Sokka gently.

"Won't you even believe me? Huh, Snoozles?" Toph asked. Zuko and Katara had just explained to them that their spirits seemed to switch or something and Toph was the one who confirmed it.

Aang had the most troubled look that they can almost see the words "what the f***" written on his face. (**A/N: But of course, Aang would never say that!**)

"We need to find a solution. I want my body back," 'Zuko' grumbled.

Suki stared at him for a moment. "Oh. I can't still get use to it. Zuko sounding like Katara."

'Zuko' ignored her and turned to look intently at Sokka. Sokka felt shivers trail up and down his spine at 'Zuko's' intent gaze. Somehow, those scrutinizing amber eyes were different from the blue ones he were used to.

"W-What?" Sokka asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"So… you don't have any ideas how to get us back?"

"And why would I have ideas?" Sokka asked arrogantly, lifting his chin slightly with his left eyebrow shooting up.

'Zuko' shrugged. "You're the one who comes up with ideas after all, right?"

Sokka felt his face go warm with his sister's compliment even when it sounded all weird, coming straight from a certain hot-tempered firebender. He sat there for a while, his lips puckered and brows furrowed.

'Zuko' waited for a good whole minute for Sokka to speak up again. "I-I didn't mean to pressure you–"

'He' was cut off when Sokka stood up, wearing a eureka-ish grin. "You both bumped heads before this happened, right? Why don't you do it again?"

'Zuko' felt his mouth fell wide open. Sometimes, Sokka's ideas are crazy. Fuming, 'he' said, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Why don't you try it?" Toph said seriously. "I mean it can't hurt to try."

Aang nodded in agreement, so desperate to have Katara back. _Any possible means will do._

"Of course it hurts! Try banging your head against the wall and you'll eat what you said," 'Zuko' retorted.

'Katara' sighed as 'she' stood up and approached 'Zuko'.

"What?" 'Zuko' growled at 'Katara'. "Don't tell me the 'high and mighty prince' have been brainwashed by them."

'Katara' snorted with impatience. "No, I haven't. I just got tired of hearing my own voice whining like a child."

'Zuko' felt that 'he' popped a vein in 'his' head. "H-How dare you! Fine! Let's do it."

'He' then bumped 'his' head hard against 'Katara's'. The rest of the Gaang held their breath as 'Zuko' and 'Katara' stared pensively at each other. A half of a second later, they both fell sprawled on the ground.

- o -

Zuko squinted his eyes and the ceiling above him started to become clearer. His head felt sore due to the two impacts on his head, all in one day.

_Ha! That should go to the Guinness Book of World Records_, he thought grimly. He felt a movement to his right and saw Toph looking at him intently.

"Who are you?" Toph asked, amused. A sly smile was plastered on her face. If she weren't blind, her eyes might have been dancing and sparkling already.

"Zuko," a female voice replied. Zuko clutched his head (**A/N: Well, it's not really his head… :P**) in frustration. He's still in the wrong body!

Toph, on the other hand, drowned Aang's distressed groan from the other room with her evil laughter.

* * *

_**I hope I'm not annoying you all but PLEASE DO REVIEW! Thank you!! :)**_

_**kusachi-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Touch My Body**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own A:TLA… only this fic…**_

**A/N:**_** BTW, Katara here is still Zuko and vice versa. I just got tired of putting apostrophes between their names… lazy me… :D**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen, the fourth chapter! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4**

It was minutes after dawn. The sun was peeking shyly behind the fat white clouds. The weather seemed promising, like it wouldn't be too hot like yesterday. A silhouette of a girl can be seen standing outside a bungalow, frustration evident on her face.

_I still rise with the sun_, Katara mused and looked at her hands, _but I can't firebend!_

She sighed, turned to go inside the house, and was welcomed with the shocked expressions of Suki, Toph, and Aang. Their features then changed from being surprised to being amused (except Aang).

"It brings joy to my heart to see Katara rise early," Suki smiled, "but then, she's really not Katara."

Toph snickered and Aang frowned. He never found it amazing to see Katara acting like Zuko.

"And it brings grief to me to see Sparky still snoring his ass off in bed. I guess he and Snoozles are having a sleeping and snoring competition," Toph teased her voice mockingly sad. She chortled once more when she saw Katara go red.

"Guys, stop that. This whole situation is not hilarious. Switching spirits with someone is never fun," Aang scolded.

"Oh, I think it is fun! I would really love to switch spirits with you, Twinkles. I can just imagine it: me messing up your Avatar reputation. The world's reaction would be priceless!" Toph shot back.

It was Aang's turn to go red. He opened his mouth to retort but then closed it. Arguing with Toph never led him to anything good. He stormed off and went inside his room, banging the door behind him.

"Boy, ain't he mad," Suki whistled.

-o-

Zuko woke up with a start. He was dismayed to see the sun already high up in the sky.

"Shit. I overslept again," he murmured with disappointment. He was slightly caught off-guard when he heard his voice but he then quickly shook it off. He folded his sleeping bag and got out from his room.

"My, my. Look who's finally awake! He won the competition, Fan girl!" Toph exclaimed, enjoying her own joke. Suki laughed.

Zuko ignored them and headed to the kitchen to see Sokka already gulping his big bulk of food down his throat. Sokka looked at him for a moment then resumed eating.

"Will you stop giving me that look?" Zuko sighed.

"W-what look?"

Zuko waved his hands. "That! Like I'm some kind of pest that's bugging you."

"Yeah, your face gives me the creeps," Sokka murmured distinctly.

"Excuse me?" an irritated female voice called out. Both Sokka and Zuko whipped their heads. There, in the doorway, stood the red-faced Katara. She was gritting her teeth and her hands were formed into fists.

Sokka immediately stood up and approached Katara cautiously. "I-It's just that… I want Katara back! It's freaking me out!"

"Why are you carrying _my _towel?" Zuko suddenly asked Katara.

"I'm gonna go take a bath," she replied nonchalantly.

Zuko turned red. "And would I permit you to do that, you pervert? There's no way you will touch my body."

"And how am I going to take a bath?" Katara growled.

Zuko paused for a moment, uncertainty crossing his features. "Er… we'll find out. I'll go with you."

They both left the kitchen, leaving Sokka behind choking on his food.

-o-

A raven-haired girl with pale complexion and an almost emotionless face entered the gates of Ba Sing Se. Her amber eyes scanned the surroundings for a little while, noting every boring detail of the city and sighed.

By and by, a train going to the center of the city arrived. She boarded the train and sat near the window, looking outside uninterestingly.

"Hey!"

A brown-haired girl gently slapped Raven-haired's shoulder. She sat down beside her and looked at her intently. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna visit Zuko. I heard he's here with the Avatar," Raven-haired replied.

"Oh," Brown-haired said then started babbling about circus stunts. Her companion kept her eyes outside, sighing now and then.

* * *

_**And there goes Chapter 4! (giggles) I know it's rushed, especially the last part. :'(**_

**_Well... I guess this is a filler chapter? (laughs and mutters: "excuses, excuses")_**

_**Thank you:**_

_*** Melizza-XoXo-, things24, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, theblueturtle6, and MonkeysAreMyLife for the reviews…**_

_*** to all people who alerted and who put this story in their favorite stories list…**_

_**Y'all made my day! Aww…:3**_

_**Anyway, please, please review! My life depends on it. :P**_

_**kusachi-chan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Touch My Body**

**Disclaimer: **_**A:TLA does not belong to me…**_

**Rating: **_**I think T is still okay with this chapter… (smiles mischievously)…but if you're uncomfortable with the idea of Zuko and Katara bathing together, I would advise you to skip this chapter. (clicks tongue) Too bad for you, though. (smirks)**_

**A/N: **_**(laughs) My disclaimers are getting shorter, right? ("Screw you, kusachi-chan! You've got nothing else to say?" "Fine!")**_

_**Yup, just like in the previous chapter, Katara is still Zuko and vice versa.**_

_**I admit it…I'm pretty nervous. I don't know how this chapter would turn out. :)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5**

Mist was covering the glass door of the bathroom. Inside, Katara was standing with her arms crossed, glaring at the sitting Zuko. The bathtub was left untouched, and the water temperature was lower than its original temperature minutes ago.

"You still don't have any idea, do you?" Katara scowled. _You are so paranoid._

Zuko sighed. "Blindfold."

"What?"

"Wear a blindfold… and keep your hands off my body," Zuko ordered firmly.

Katara rolled her eyes. _It's your hands, you peasant_. "Never."

She started to unbutton her shirt but Zuko stopped her. He shook his head furiously and held up a piece of black cloth. He stepped behind her back and tied the cloth firmly. Katara winced in pain.

"Can you see my hand?" Zuko asked as he waved his two fingers before her. "How many fingers am I holding out right now?"

Katara felt like punching Zuko right then and there. "I can't see, okay?"

Zuko muttered something and started unbuttoning Katara's clothes. The clothes gently slid down from her body. Katara felt tingles at the places where Zuko touched slightly. She didn't know why but she felt her heart beat faster and her body heating up. Her muscles began to tighten and her gut was filled with butterflies.

Zuko noticed the blush on Katara's cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Katara said. She tried to put an edge in her voice but failed.

"Oh," Zuko said silently and mumbled, "I thought you had a fever."

Katara swore the bathroom was on fire. She felt her whole body go warm with embarrassment and a feeling she couldn't name. Zuko proceeded in undressing her. (**A/N: **_**it sounded like… [at lost for words]**_) Katara wondered why Zuko is so gentle and slow in handling her, like he's moving in a seductive manner.

_Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up! _Katara thought madly. She felt her clothes drop silently on the ground. Goosebumps began to surface on her skin as Zuko gently fumbled on her underwear. Katara felt the muscles in her stomach tighten and her legs weakened.

"Step in the tub," Zuko coaxed and guided her in the tub. He was holding her hand and waist firmly. Katara tried to hold on onto sanity.

Zuko proceeded in washing Katara. He rinsed her and rubbed a soapy cloth all over body.

"Are you going to take a bath after?" Katara asked rather huskily.

"Yup."

_I'm gonna make you suffer! _Katara reflected as she stifled a moan when Zuko washed her parts.

-O-

Katara and Zuko emerged from the bathroom blushing. A towel was wrapped securely on Katara's body and Zuko's waist. They were trembling in a not-so-unpleasant way.

Katara shook her head slowly as she tried to erase the memory of Zuko's "caress". _Am I getting perverted?_

Zuko, on the other hand, tried to shake the unexplainable feeling away. He felt himself go hard at the thought of what happened a while ago. _Jerkbender_.

Both were too preoccupied with their own dirty thoughts that they didn't realize the horrified and amused and troubled looks of their audience's faces.

"Zuko."

Katara's head snapped up at the sound of the cold voice. Her eyes went round as she saw Mai standing there, glaring icily at them both.

"Mai," they both said together, Katara's voice came out rather pleadingly while Zuko's was of surprise.

* * *

_**Phew! That was… hot! I've been giggling nervously and pausing when I was writing this. When I got to the last part, I suddenly wanted to run to Sapphire Nymph's house (my fellow Zutarian in school) and beg for forgiveness. Tsk. My mind is now corrupted. :P**_

_**Please review! That way, I won't feel too guilty… (grins sheepishly)**_

_**kusachi-chan**_

_**P.S.:**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**- spkdog, SETO-KAIBA-LIFE, and Eastonia for adding this story into your "Favorite Story" list;**_

_**- spkdog, vash3055, and SETO-KAIBA-LIFE for alerting; and**_

_**- spkdog, MonkeysAreMyLIfe, theblueturtle6, vash3055, things24, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and Eastonia for the reviews!!!**_

_**Mwah!Mwah! ^_______^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Touch My Body**

**Disclaimer: **_**"I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender," says kusachi-chan in a sing-song voice. (laughs like a maniac)**_

**A/N: **_**Wee! (clears throat) Bad news. Due to overdose of Chemistry and excessive hemorrhage, the authoress has gone crazy. Just kidding.**_

_**My, my. I haven't updated for a while... (sighs)**_

_**Just like in the previous chapters, (Please, I'm getting tired with this reminder… :P) **__**Zuko is Katara and vice versa.**_

_**WARNING! Characters would be OOC…

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6**

It was just like one of those days when Katara faced her demons due to the wrong choices she had made. She would feel trapped, like there is no other way out but death. Of course, she would gladly embrace death if only she would be remembered as a heroine. What was happening at that moment was a completely different story.

Mai was standing there in a familiar position she had always seen: Mai's fighting stance. Mai's hands were already inside her sleeves, ready to pull out lethal knives.

_Who wants to be killed by a jealous girlfriend? _Katara thought grimly. _Nobody!_

"You have ten seconds to explain, Zuko," Mai said coldly. Zuko flinched.

Katara decided to intervene. "Look, Mai. I can ex–"

"I didn't ask you, bitch!"

Zuko might have had a laughing fit to see Mai scolding, no, shouting angrily at the real Zuko. But his thoughts were very busy at that second. _So you see Mai, Katara and I switched spirits. That means I am Katara and "she" is Zuko. The fact that we were both inside the bathroom at the same time is that I didn't want him to see my body while he is bathing and vice versa. Yeah, right. A very plausible story indeed._

"Zuko. The clock's ticking, you know," Mai said, interrupting his train of thoughts.

He gulped nervously and looked at Katara in his peripheral vision. She gave him a don't-tell-her-the-truth-look-because-she-will-never-understand look. He nodded briefly and faced Mai. To his dismay, his mind went blank.

"So?" Mai said impatiently, her foot tapping against the wooden floor. "Aren't you aware that the time is already up, Zuko?"

"Mai," Zuko pleaded, "please believe me. She… she seduced me to go take a bath with her in the bathroom!"

Mai glared daggers at Katara (_Excuse me? It was __**you **__who insisted to go with me to the bathroom!_) while Toph and Sokka chuckled.

"But nothing happened, Mai," Zuko quickly added. "I managed to hold onto the fact that… you are the only one I love."

Mai's cold demeanor began to soften and she smiled at him. Behind, the Gaang pretended to puke and stifled their giggles. Katara made a face at him, as lf saying that he is in big trouble.

"Oh, Zuko," Mai sighed. She slowly made her way towards Zuko and only stopped when their faces were barely inches away. She wound her arms around his neck, causing Zuko to stiffen like a statue. Somehow, he fairly recognized the position they were in but he couldn't fish his brain for ideas when this once happened.

"You are the only one I love, too. I love you more than my boring life," Mai whispered. What happened next was unexpected. Even Katara, who had known every move of Mai, was caught in shock. Sokka and Aang felt like beheading Mai. Toph was laughing silently on the floor, kicking the air with merriment. Suki's face mirrored Zuko's horror. Mai was kissing Zuko happily.

For a moment, Zuko thought that his brain had frozen and stopped working. He forced his brain to work and to digest what had just happened to no avail. His arms felt like useless rubber hoses on his sides and his feet felt like lead. Only did his brain restarted when he met Katara's burning eyes.

"W-Wait," Zuko said and pushed Mai away. Hurt was etched on her face.

"I knew it!" Mai laughed without humor. "You don't love me anymore. You love _**her**_!"

"No! Mai, you misunderstood," Katara pleaded. Zuko felt his heart being squeezed with guilt.

Mai silenced her with a cold stare. "Shut. Up."

Mai quickly exited the room and Zuko ran after her. He held her back to stop her but she yanked it away. "Get away from me!"

"But Mai–"

Mai shook her head. "We're done Zuko."

Zuko was dumbstruck as he watched Mai's retreating back. Hastened footsteps followed the unsettling silence since Mai left.

"I'm sorry," Zuko whispered to Katara.

* * *

_**I have no words for this… wait! Was that the title of a chapter in Breaking Dawn? ("kusachi-chan!" "Hehehe….")**_

_**I can't say that I didn't see that one coming. I really love to see Mai and Zuko break up again. Sorry Maiko fans.**_

_**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**kusachi-chan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**- Aipom4, Crazy Cutie 01, and She-Poe for adding this story in you Favorite Story list;**_

_**- AnnaAza, ComatoseRose, animezone, She-Poe, and SailorCosmicRose for alerting;**_

_**- She-Poe for making me one of your fave authors;**_

_**- KraziiePyrozHavemoreFun for the message you sent; and**_

_**- spkdog, AnnaAza, theblueturtle6, KraziiePyrozHavemoreFun, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, things24, and She-Poe for reviewing!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Touch My Body**

**Disclaimer: **_**I, kusachi-chan, do not own A:TLA… desu. ("Are you insane?")**_

**A/N: **_**I know I'm mean! I haven't updated this story! All those weeks that had passed – very nerve-racking, actually – was a torture to me. I kept erasing paragraphs and sentences. Plus the tension I felt for the final exams and voila! It was maddening.**_

_**Okay… this chapter is based on Toph's thoughts/narrations… in short, her POV.**_

_**(Toph's fans cheer wildly)**_

…_**idiots…**_

_**(slaps face)**_

_**Sorry about that. My demon, who kept nagging me to write stories and jeer me if I do, has been awakened. :]**_

_**REMEMBER!! **__**Zuko (Sparky) is Katara (Sugar Queen/Sweetness) and Katara (Sugar Queen/Sweetness) is Zuko (Sparky).**__** Please be guided also that characters would be OOC.**_

_**("My longest A/N so far…")

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7**

I couldn't understand Sugar Queen. I never really understood her fully before, not with her complicated unpredictable brain working inside her head. What made things even more confusing is that Sweetness is now Sparky.

It was already the time of the day when "the magnificent towering mountains swallow the round orange sun", as what my companions describe it. They do know how to torture a blind girl – and it pisses me to the extent that I wanted to lock them up in my metal cages – but I'm quite impressed. Whenever I would ask them about something, they would dutifully insert descriptive words into their sentences just to tick me off.

"Katara!"

Snoozles yelled at Sugar Queen when his stomach growled for the seventh time already. I heard Sparky answer back a retort, which made War Paint giggle. She had never really gotten over with the idea of _their _spirits interchanging. And neither do i.

"Can't you hasten up a bit with your cooking?" Snoozles grumbled. Hmm. He's a bit in a bad mood today. Who wouldn't when you're expecting a certain hot-headed firebender argue or even fight to death with a kick-ass waterbender?

"The least you can do Sokka is to shut that mouth of yours since you can't help me in cooking," Sparky said coldly. Even in Sparky's body, Sweetness still preserved her ice-cold attitude.

"Why don't you let Sugar Queen help you?" I suggested nonchalantly, grinning. I felt Twinkle Toes and Snoozles' disapproving glares but nothing can stop me. I'm in such a good mood that I can't let this opportunity pass without torturing anyone. "After all, it was supposed to be Sweetness' job and not yours. It seems that Sweetness is having the time of her life these days."

War Paint broke into mirth of snickers. My grin widened and I felt Sweetness' speeding heartbeat. To my surprise, she walked slowly into the kitchen and stood a few feet away from Sparky.

Interesting. Why is Sugar Queen getting all quirky and nervous all of a sudden? I silently sighed, getting a little bit frustrated with the inner darker workings of Sugar's mind.

I felt Twinkle Toes stood up and walked to the opposite direction where Sweetness went. Irritation emanated from his every step and I can't help but feel a little smug. So he is still harboring ill feelings towards Sparky.

Okay. Time to go irritate someone else's ass, Toph.

I also stood up and tried my very best to suppress my smirk. I followed Twinkles and "found" him sitting on the front porch steps. I stomped my feet a little to warn him and announce my arrival but he didn't turn.

Jealous much? Let me pour some vinegar and salt on your wound, Twinkle Toes. That will surely help.

"Good thing Sugar Queen and Sparky didn't have a war, right Twinkle Toes?" I said with a sigh. Of course, I was teasing him. "At last there is peace between them."

Silence.

Oh… now, Twinkle Toes is giving me a cold shoulder? I gotta laugh. He should have known better.

"What? You don't want them to be friends?" I asked, raising my left eyebrow. _Spirits! What have you done to the peace-loving Avatar?_

"Leave me alone, Toph. Don't disturb me," he said glumly.

Time to play innocent. "Why? What's wrong, Twinkle Toes?"

"I don't like it!" he said fervently.

Finally. And here I am thinking you're dumb.

"What?"

"Them! Together! It's…"

Twinkles didn't finish his sentence but I'm quite amazed. He just confessed to me that he's envious – green to the core.

"You're jealous," I said plainly. _Of course!_

Twinkles turned his head sharply so that he is now facing me. I don't know if he was looking at me with surprise, or with rage, or with… whatever. I didn't have to guess for his reaction when he made it easier for me.

"Wha–? Just leave me alone Toph!" he growled.

My, my. Touchy. I shrugged and turned my back to him, holding back my laughter.

I don't know but I've got a feeling that tomorrow would be a terrific day.

* * *

_**Readers: What? That's all?**_

_**Me: Yup. That's all. I've got a premonition that if I made it longer, Toph would have sounded like Edward (Okay. I admit it. I read the draft of "Midnight Sun" before. I know it is bad.). So, cut! Honestly, I'm a little bit disappointed with what I have written. It should've been… nicer.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you didn't think of me as an idiot that I am (for not updating immediately) and still review. Reviews would be much appreciated. :]**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**- spkdog, things24, Bunzilla894, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, theblueturtle6, Beautiful Jade, nemiah, and Lady Raya (you might want to check my a/n) for the reviews;**_

_**- Jasper and Onyx, Hannime 26, Beautiful Jade, and nemiah for the story alert;**_

_**- KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun for considering me as one of your fave authors; and**_

_**- KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Beautiful Jade, Cizzy King, and mandamichelle for putting this story in your fave stories list.**_

_**I deeply appreciated it. :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Touch My Body**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own A:TLA nor the characters. (shrugs) Can't do anything about it.**_

**A/N: **_**Hello once again! I don't know what I'm feeling right now but I felt my life draining slowly away from me. (smirks) Just kidding.**_

_**I'm gonna get back to the apostrophe technique since some are confused… :P**_

_**Yup, this time, it's not Toph's POV.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8**

'Zuko' had a weird feeling that 'he' was missing something important on this day. Or that maybe something is wrong with 'his' mind. Miraculously, a while ago, 'he' had awakened when the sun had peeked shyly out from the mountains. 'He' was not used to it and due to 'his' increasing paranoia, 'he' stayed in 'his' room, contemplating for a little while.

'He' looked at 'his' hands and noted that there are still five fingers. 'His' feet had five toes each, too. A good sign… but it didn't solve the mystery and bafflement 'he' felt. 'He' held 'his' head in 'his' hands and sighed in frustration.

Just when sanity was slipping away, the answer was screamed at 'his' door.

"Sparky! Are you awake?" Toph called out, anticipation in her voice.

'Zuko' tried to stifle a groan. "Yeah. You don't have to shout."

Toph laughed and said something about 'him' not forgetting this day to somebody. Sokka, the one whom Toph was speaking to, heaved in defeat and promised to pay up.

_What the hell is going on out there?_ 'Zuko' thought curiously as 'he' fixed 'his' bed. 'He' finally got accustomed with the flaming red color of 'his' bed sheets – a complete opposite of the cool blue ones 'he' was used to.

"Know what Sparky?" Toph called out again, disrupting 'Zuko's' train of thoughts. "It's Sweetness' birthday today."

'He' felt 'his' cheeks go warm. 'He' opened 'his' mouth to retort something witty or something like "why would I care?" when 'he' caught 'himself'. The reason why 'he' felt uneasy since the moment 'his' eyes flew open: it's her birthday! The real Katara's birthday!

'He' had mixed feelings about it. Somehow, 'he' felt happy but at the same time aware that this day might be a long day. Irritated, 'he' yanked the door open and was greeted with Toph's knowing confident grin.

"It's _my_ birthday," 'Zuko' said coldly. Aang looked warily at him; Suki smiled apologetically; Sokka gave 'him' an of-course-little-sister look; 'Katara' fidgeted nervously; and – the worst reaction – Toph's grin widened. 'He' got a feeling that Toph is on her way in destroying 'his' birthday.

Toph shook her head, as if a mom scolding her child. "No, you must be confused, Sparky. It's Sugar Queen's birthday today and we're all gonna celebrate it!"

She laughed evilly as she strode away, grabbing 'Katara' and Suki in the process. They let themselves be dragged.

'Zuko' stood there, staring at their retreating figures with 'his' mouth hanging wide with exasperation.

-O-

A gentle breeze flew across 'Zuko's' face as 'he' stood on the front porch and watched the darkness chase away the feeble light the sinking sun was giving, much like how Toph did with 'his' birthday.

Inside, Toph was encouraging 'Katara' to eat with merriment. ("It's your birthday!")

Sokka was ignoring the strange sight before him and instead let Suki snuggle up beside him. It was way lot better than seeing 'Katara' celebrate 'her' birthday with confusion. _Hmpf. Impostor._

Aang felt like he was gonna throw up. He was getting sick of the games Toph played on Katara and Zuko. For him, she was acting like _their_ fairy godmother – demon godmother to be exact.

'Zuko' sighed as 'he' tried to shut the voices from inside their house. It was horrible, like watching yourself from afar. 'He' is more of a stranger to 'himself' right now. 'He' didn't know who 'he' really is.

'He' heard the door open up behind 'him' and turned to see 'Katara' step up outside. 'She' smiled at 'him' sheepishly.

"I can't believe Toph did this to you on your birthday," 'Katara' said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Nah. S'okay."

They both stood side by side as a comfortable silence descended on both of them. Strangely enough, the silence did weird reactions on their body. Electric currents seemed to hum back and forth from their body, causing them to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

'Zuko' peeked shyly at 'Katara' at the moment 'she' decided to sneak a look at 'him'. Their eyes held each other for a long time, searching the soul behind it.

Neither was sure who was the first one to move but the next thing they knew was that they are sharing a sweet kiss.

* * *

_**Me: Yadda! Yadda! (nods excitedly) Yup! I'm serious! They just kissed!**_

_**Readers: Whatever…**_

_**Me: (teary-eyed) Sorry guys. I screwed it up.**_

_**Anyway, I hope y'all would review! I miss having "interaction" with you, my dear readers. ;]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**- nemiah, Beautiful Jade, EmpressVicky, Turtle-chan in Blue, azab, Liselot14, spkdog, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, projektrevolution20, and KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun for the reviews;**_

_**- sasuke1010, EmpressVicky, and Silverishmoon for the alerts; and**_

_**- EmpressVicky and Liselot14 for the favorites!**_

_**Fufufu…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Touch My Body**

**Disclaimer:**

_**..Me: What would happen if I would let my demon do this part?**_

_**..Demon: No way in hell! Could you stop attaching the word 'my' before my name? You don't own me.**_

_**..Me: (ignores) I was hoping you would refuse my offer. Okay… I'll do it.**_

_**..Demon: No! Let me do it!**_

_**..Me: (rolls eyes) Fine. Don't screw it up, though.**_

_**..Demon: kusachi-chan does not own A:TLA. She is just a pauper trying her luck in writing. She is not even good at it.**_

_**..Me: (grits teeth) Thanks jackass.**_

**A/N: **_**This chapter is based once again on Toph's POV!**_

_**I'm nervous…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

It could have been a nice sight to behold: Sparky and Sugar Queen being together romantically (I knew that it would happen!). It's too bad that only War Paint could appreciate the view. Too much for being a blind girl.

Another thing that I wished to see was Snoozles' and Twinkle Toes' expressions. I've got a hunch that the word 'defeat' was written all over Snoozles' face – with a mixture of disgust, of course – and Twinkles' would be full of anguish. Besides, I haven't asked War Paint yet. That's why it's a hunch. Maybe it's worse. I guess I needed to check their reactions through my prank.

Old habits die hard. Remember that.

"War Paint! I knew that it would work!" I squealed. My muscles were tense as I waited for violent reactions.

Sweetness and Sparky were in the kitchen, cooking our lunch, overflowing with love – too much love that I can drown in it. Glub, glub, glub.

Snoozles was trying his luck in venting out his disappointment through writing some nonsense (maybe) on a parchment. I guess he's just taking swordsmanship way too seriously.

Twinkle Toes was still in the state of shock; he was sitting on the floor at the living room, stroking the flying lemur on his lap absentmindedly since two hours ago.

War Paint slowly tore her attention away from her practice. With her moves back then, I guess she was learning a new one. Brilliant. "What worked?"

"My love plan! Right now, Sparky and Sugar Queen are both madly and deeply in love!" I stated matter-of-factly, rolling my eyes in the process. I couldn't, however, stop the excitement from leaking out from my voice. Huh, it must have sucked. "Isn't it genius?"

"You… you formulated this?" Twinkle Toes said with mute anger, slightly trembling.

Wow. He snapped out of oblivion in a wrong time. Countdown to the Avatar state, then.

"I don't know why War Paint and I can't have a conversation without someone interrupting us," I snapped. War paint giggled.

Twinkle Toes ignored her. "Can't you see the pain Sokka and I are–"

"What's going on?" 'Sparky' asked innocently as 'he' poked 'his' head out from the kitchen door. Twinkle Toes didn't make any sign of moving, petrified. 'Sparky' shrugged and emerged out of the door, carrying out a dish and set it on the table. 'Sugar Queen' followed 'him', also carrying a dish. I smell the rich scent of cooked meat and the concoction of spices and other weird delicious scents. I hope they have not forgotten that Twinkle Toes is vegetarian.

"Time to eat!" 'Sugar Queen' announced. We scrambled towards the table save for Twinkles.

-O-

Snoozles burped for the third time already after we had our "feast". I had a hard time locating the food with Snoozles' hands all over the table. Thankfully, War Paint scolded Snoozles and he stopped for a little while. And of course, I grabbed my share.

The two lovebirds were having their first afternoon stroll, as what War Paint named it. Snoozles labelled it a date.

I moved my way around the house, thinking of something fun to do. I'm quite jealous with those two… they had found a way to escape the world of boredom. I almost wished that the crazy sister of Sparky was chasing us around.

Well, almost.

Just then, I "saw" Twinkle Toes sitting _very_ calmly on a chair in the living room. His behavior puzzled me. Shouldn't he be crying his eyes out? Wasn't he even angry that 'Sparky' had forgotten that he is vegetarian?

I slowly made my way towards him, hesitating. He might be either sleeping or had lost his mind to be able to maintain his cool.

"Toph," he said suddenly that I nearly jumped (My heart did). He chuckled softly; like he was glad he caught me off guard. Damn him and his suddenly growing confidence (Where did he get _that_?!).

"You seemed to be in a good mood, Twinkle Toes," I commented dryly after recovering. I felt my heart hammering against my chest. I have a bad feeling about how this conversation would turn out.

He sighed happily. "Yup. Actually, I am very happy."

My eyes widened with surprise. Maybe hunger can cause some mental disorder. I should warn 'Sparky' beforehand. I felt his heartbeat and confirmed that he is telling the truth. At last!

"Before you get your hopes up," he said silently, "I have a different reason why I am happy."

"And that is?"

"I am certain that Katara will come back to me. She and Zuko will never last," he said rather smugly and stood up to leave.

And for the first time that I had a talk with Twinkle Toes, I shuddered.

* * *

_**Readers: Where in the world did you exactly pull that one off?**_

_**Me: (raises hands and pleads) I'm really sorry! I don't know why Aang suddenly became a villain! The outcome was supposed to be different.**_

_**Demon: See? I told you. She's not good at writing.**_

_**Me: Shut up, Demon!**_

_**Demon: That's not my name!**_

_**Me: (ignores) Please, please, please review my dear readers! I'm begging you…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Thank you soooo much:**_

_**- nemiah, spkdog, Beautiful Jade, Turtle-chan in Blue, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, things24, SilverishMoon, EmpressVicky, and wolfdog127 for the wonderful reviews;**_

_**- nemiah, 23Zutara4ever,and adriattic for the faves;**_

_**- wolfdog127 for the alert; and**_

_**- nemiah, Turtle-chan in Blue, and things24 for the messages.**_

_**You are all very much appreciated! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Touch My Body**

**Disclaimer: **_**Demon, Temper, and I do not own A:tLA nor its characters and the original plot.**_

**A/N: **_**Y'all might be wondering who Temper is. Actually, Demon dragged Temper along from her "haven" when Demon decided to stick around me. So… she's kinda one of my "friends".**_

_**(whispers) I hope you will take care of her… she's touchy. ;P**_

_**(clears throat) Introductions aside, this chapter is **__**not**__** based on Toph's POV. ("Aww…")

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10**

"_Reality is never as bad as a nightmare, as the mental tortures we inflict on ourselves."_

_-Sammy Davis, Jr._

Aang woke up that morning when a weird dream jolted him awake. He quickly opened the window nearest his bed and breathed in the damp morning air in attempt to wash away he dream – or nightmare, whichever is suitable.

In his "dream", Toph was scolding him and yelling at him for not accepting Zuko and Katara's relationship. He stood firm on what he believed in and insisted on getting Katara back. Enraged, Toph caged him but his head with earth and suddenly kissing him hungrily.

Aang's breath shuddered as the memory of the kiss hit him like a battering ram. True, it was a dream but Aang can almost feel Toph's lips and tongue playing with his.

_Why am I even thinking about… that?_ Aang thought with self-disgust and quickly dismissed the notion. He decided to meditate in the backyard since he couldn't get back to sleep and it would be too late to grab one. With a sigh, he opened his door and got out of his room.

---

In her room, Toph felt Aang and the person residing next to her room. She was slightly bewildered but then forgot about her bafflement as the waves of anxiety rode her nerves. She immediately got out from her bed and stealthily stood near her door, her ears pressed against the wood. She was afraid that Aang might burst and go into Avatar mode.

"Hey," Toph heard the other person speak, "are you gonna meditate also?"

_There must be something wrong_, Toph thought, panic rising in her throat. _Sugar Queen does not speak like that._

Toph sensed Aang's head bob up and down weakly, his heart rate speeding. Toph noticed that hers was having a race with Aang's.

"Uh… how long was I out?" Zuko asked sheepishly when Aang didn't seem to stir from the spot where he stood. Aang's heart stopped and Toph almost collapsed.

_This is a nightmare. Please tell me it's a nightmare!_ Toph reflected wildly.

"Well," Aang spoke, his heart restarting, "er… you and Katara were unconscious for four days. I-Including the day you bumped heads."

-O-

"Somebody seems to be in a foul mood," Sokka chuckled as the distant banging of pots and pans in the kitchen reached his hearing. His mood brightened the moment Toph broke the news to him and Suki that the two benders returned to their respective bodies and forgot the things they did at that short span of time.

Suki's mood was no better than Katara's. Her lips were formed into a scowl and she kept ignoring everyone but Toph, who was also feeling miserable.

Aang was back to his cheerful and goofy self. He kept "pestering around", as what Toph called it, asking his teachers to teach him some new and cool bending techniques.

"Not today," Zuko muttered, his face a perfect mask of calm, when he asked.

He got the same results from Katara and Toph.

"I'm still cooking, Aang," Katara said patiently as she swiftly cut the carrots into many pieces rather noisily.

"Turn it off, Twinkles!" Toph screamed as she stormed into the kitchen. The disappointment, the tension, the rejoicing, and the irritation of the Gaang were getting into her nerves. She had to stop it or she would decapitate herself.

"What's wrong, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked slowly, feigning anger. "If you don't like to cook anymore then just let somebody do it. I'd rather eat something inedible than hear your pots clanging like cymbals due to your annoyance."

Katara sighed. "That's not it."

"Then why are you acting like a bratty kid who hasn't received a single gift on its birthday?"

"I don't know," Katara said in a frustrated voice. "I just think that I have missed something important and glorious the moment I opened my eyes this morning. Something that happened these past four days."

Toph opened her mouth to say something but closed it due to lack of words to say. Katara, after waiting for a good whole minute for Toph to recover, shook her head and continued cooking their breakfast.

* * *

_**(a long pause)**_

_**Readers: (screams screamed at the same time)**_

_**Me: Whoa! Whoa! I know that it sucks and I am so sorry!**_

_**Readers: (hushed silence)**_

_**Me: I won't say that my hands did it again like the last time. I have visualized this before but I never knew that it would be this... devastating.**_

_**Please review!!!!! :'(**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Thank you very much:**_

_**- nemiah, EmpressVicky, spkdog, Turtle-chan in Blue, things24, wolfdog127, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Silverishmoon, Knucklesfanforlife, and McKenzie rox for the reviews;**_

_**- superspongy for the fave; and**_

_**- Knucklesfanforlife, Densharr, and zutarababe for the alerts!**_

_**Arigato y'all! ^o^**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Touch My Body**

**Disclaimer: **_**Bryke and Nickelodeon owned A:tLA… but I guess Demon is also involved, considering how the canons turned out. Just kidding.**_

**A/N: **_**Ooh… I got silent for a long time. Pfft. It sucks. I momentarily lost sight of my goal. (smiles)**_

_**Okay! It's time to jerk my lazy bones awake!**_

_**(drums and trumpets)**_

_**Chapter 11!! ;P**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11**

"What are we gonna do now, War Paint?" Toph asked miserably. She was looking glum as ever that even Sokka's jokes couldn't cheer her up. She mysteriously kept glaring daggers at the direction where the bald monk was sitting.

Suki sighed tiredly and shrugged. She had never felt so distress than today. She turned to look at Toph and noticed that she didn't plant her feet on the floor.

_Right. You can't "hear" me_. "I don't know. They can't remember anything, right? If we do tell them of what happened, they would surely find it unbelievable."

There was a heartbeat of silence as Toph considered her reply. "That's why we needed to persuade Snoozles and Twinkle Toes to tell 'em!"

Suki didn't reply right away. She and Toph knew that it would be easier to sneak into the Fire Nation palace unseen than to persuade Katara's brother and the Avatar to tell the whole story to the used-to-be lovers.

A light bulb turned inside Suki's head. _Speaking of used-to-be. _"How about we invite that creepy ex of Zuko to come over and tell about it?"

Toph laughed bleakly. "She'd be more than glad when she will know that Sparky and Sweetness 'broke up'!"

-O-

Aang had been feeling a little bit spooked out under Toph's icy glare. Had it not been for his radar-like ears, he wouldn't have any idea why Toph was acting like that that day. He had wanted to scream at her and tell her that yes, it isn't his fault that Katara and Zuko couldn't remember those four days their spirits switched despite his Katara-will-come-back-to-me threat. It was just simply a coincidence!

He kept convincing himself to be happy since Katara "came back" but he can't help but feel guilty. He doesn't even know he should be.

Maybe it was because Sifu Hotman was hot-headed as ever during their firebending practice a while ago.

"That's not how you should stand!" Zuko roared as he almost kicked Aang's feet to correct his stance. "Place your right foot forward and bend those damn knees a little… and–"

"Like this?" Aang managed to squeak as he corrected his stance – right foot forward, left foot at the rear side, knees bent a little.

Zuko frowned as he studied his figure and nodded. "It's al– the angle is wrong!"

Aang swore that hell broke loose.

-O-

Sokka was lying on his bed, trying his best not move his poor aching limbs. He was muttering curses as he wondered if it was already the time of the month for Katara when she would become a "monster". No, Sokka persuaded himself that that was the reason and not because Katara and Zuko "separated".

He recalled getting inside the dining room to see the table laden with food, just like yesterday. He was sure that nothing has changed even when Katara had amnesia. He instantly grabbed some beef jerky before he even settled on his seat.

"Sokka," Katara scolded and gave him a warning look. He nodded and reluctantly let Toph get some of the food first. Eventually, he got impatient and started to pile food on his plate. He took a bite of the steak – and gagged. He hurriedly gulped down glasses of water.

"Katara! Were you planning to kill us by letting us eat lots of salt? You know that I can't handle–"

And there he was on the floor. He cried mentally as he imagined himself lying pathetically there. _Poor me._

A knock on the door sent him shaking and wincing on his bed. "W-Who's there?"

"It's me," Suki called out. "We need to talk."

* * *

_**Demon: (raises eyebrows) My, that's too short, kusachi-tono.**_

_**Me: I know. This is supposed to be a filler chapter. ("And please don't call me 'kusachi-tono'")**_

_**Demon: Making excuses are we, tono?**_

_**Me: Kutabare!**_

_**(tackles Demon on the ground)**_

_**(huffs)**_

_**Anyway, please review!**_

_**(continues wrestling Demon)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Merci beaucoup**__**:**_

_**- zutarababe for the message;**_

_**- nemiah, badonyx, zutarababe, Silverishmoon, Knucklesfanforlife, things24, spkdog, Turtle-chan in Blue, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and EmpressVicky for the reviews (I really enjoyed your "violent" reactions);**_

_**- badonyx and Nadiakiara for the alerts; and**_

_**- Kafira Dalila, Yuul, and troth5 for the faves!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't Touch My Body**

**Disclaimer: **_**Aww… c'mon! Y'all know what I would say in here right? So… we're cool?**_

**A/N: **_**I've got Temper locked up safely in my room since my mom banned me from using the computer but Demon kept coaxing me to set Temper free. I need some of your help. D:**_

_**(clears throat)**_

_**Whoa! This would be the last chapter and I'm really scared! Screw me for messing up with the plot!! Hmm… I might hold a victory party if it would turn out fine.**_

_**(means business)**_

_**Lights.**_

_**Camera.**_

_**Action!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12**

The room was filled with pondering silence that even the whooshing of the wind couldn't disturb it. The silence was so deep that even the erratic beatings of two hearts seemed to be a part of it.

One heart was beating anxiously, waiting for the verdict to come. The other felt like a necessity as it began to wonder… and hope.

- _Flashback -_

The distant splash of water accompanied by its sizzle blended with the uneasy atmosphere in Sokka's room. Sokka was sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard, his eyes boring holes at everybody's heads but Aang's. Suki was sitting on a chair beside Sokka's bed, her arms crossed tightly and brows furrowed in deep concentration. Aang was sitting cross-legged on the floor across Suki, his face a mask of stubbornness. Toph was standing near the doorway, her left foot planted on the wall and her arms dangling at her sides.

"You can't beat me, you lowly peasant!"

Sokka gritted his teeth as he heard Zuko growl at Katara in their training grounds. Toph felt his muscles tense, bringing a playful smirk on her face.

"That must have made you feel better, Sokka," Suki accused when she saw Toph smirk. "You wanted this to happen, didn't you? You wished to see Zuko and Katara clash like wild animals fighting over their prey."

"You can't blame me–"

Suki silenced him with a look and turned to Aang. She enjoyed how the boy flinched and had to suppress a smile. "And you. I'm starting to wonder if all Avatars are selfish and sometimes peace-haters… or maybe it's just you."

Aang suddenly felt smaller, like a child cornered by bullies. Suki seemed to tower over him. "I… they…"

"No more excuses, Twinkles," Toph snapped. She was about to say something but Katara cut her off with her taunt.

"How do you like that, Your Jerkness?"

Suki sighed sadly as she covered her face with her hands. "I… I was starting to like those two peaceful days. Seeing them together is like witnessing heaven come down to earth."

Silence punctuated Suki's "speech" followed by her muffled sobs. Sokka started to pat Suki's shoulder but stopped himself. He knew that it will not stop her tears from falling.

_Damn it! _Sokka cursed silently as a resolve formed inside his head. "Bring Katara here after her spar with Zuko."

Suki looked up at him, her eyes full of silent questions.

"I'll tell her about it," he said curtly and nodded at Aang. "You better tell Zuko, too."

Toph smiled secretly at Suki, as if telling her that she's a genius.

_- End of Flashback -_

"A-A-Are you sure?" Katara asked, her voice hoarse and trembling. She cleared her throat. "You're kidding, right?"

Sokka had just told Katara what had happened: their spirits interchanging, every mishap they experienced, and their love.

"Why would I tell you lies, Katara?" Sokka snorted. "And it's about you and _Zuko_."

Katara didn't seem to hear Sokka's last statement. She put her hands on her chest, where her heart was beating fast. Forgotten feelings and memories were reawakened filling her eyes with strange light. She stood slowly and started walking towards the door.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked. "I know that it's really hard to– hey!"

Katara had bolted out of the door and ran towards Zuko's room. She found it empty.

_Breathe, Katara, breathe._

She slowly walked towards the living room, her eyes vacant and unseeing that she almost bumped with Aang.

"Hey Katara," Aang greeted and gave her a sad small smile.

Katara blinked at him as she finally registered her surroundings, her feelings and thoughts becoming clearer than the morning sky. It seems that her mind is going to unwind with the opinions running inside her head and her chest threatening to explode with joy.

"H-Hi Aang. Have you… um… have you seen Zuko?"

"Yep. I… er… he's at the front porch."

Katara noticed the Aang's constant squirming and remembered that Aang loves her. She smiled apologetically at him; she felt sorry since she couldn't return his feelings. "Aang–"

Aang waved her off. "It's okay, Katara."

"Thanks," Katara said softly and hugged him briefly. "I hope you will find someone who deserves you and your love."

She quickly ran off to the porch, her feet getting heavy with every step she took. _Move feet. I need you to._

Zuko was standing with his front facing the setting sun. He turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Katara standing there, her cheeks stained with red. He also felt his go warm and tried his best not to curse.

"Zuko…"

it suddenly felt magical to both of them. Their heads felt woozy. Time seemed to move slowly and their senses seemed to be over-activated.

A soft thud from the living room stole their attention. They exchanged alarmed looks and hurried inside to see Toph lying atop Aang.

"What happened?" Zuko asked Suki, looking amusedly at the knocked out benders. Zuko slowly intertwined his hands with Katara's, who sighed happily and leaned into his touch.

Suki tried not to laugh. "They bumped heads."

* * *

_**Me: And cut!**_

_**I'm contented with how the ending turned out though there were million possibilities on how I should end this story. (laughs) I guess I'm gonna have a party then. Champagne anyone?**_

_**Demon: You're still 15.**_

_**Me: Who cares?**_

_**Reminders before I would "sign off": I may not write a sequel – but if somebody will do one, it's okay with me. Just tell me so that I can enjoy it, too. (winks) – and please do not forget to REVIEW! (grins widely)**_

_**Iroh: Destiny is a funny thing.**_

_**Me: Eep! Why is he here? Adios mi amigos! (runs)**_

_**Demon: (manic laughter)**_

_**Temper: Let me out NOW!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Thank you, arigato, kamsahamnida, merci, gracias, salamat, grazie, danke, dziekuje, xie xie:**_

_**- Silverishmoon, Densharr, Turtle-chan in Blue, nemiah, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Iceblossom22, Zutarianalltheway (Thanks for pointing my mistakes out! I'll try to avoid it next time. ^^), and KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun for the reviews;**_

_**- nemiah for the message;**_

_**- selene-v for the alert; and**_

_**- all the readers who had read this fic and supported it! Without y'all, this might have not been a success.**_

_**See you all next time!**_

_**kusachi-chan**_


End file.
